Service is always fun
by Through Glass
Summary: Sasuke's just had a hard break up with his ex and Naruto his roomate and best friend hires him a whore, to get him out of his rut. Little does Sasuke know, this whore is much more than just sex and he starts to fall for what's behind the mask. . . SasuGaa
1. Paid love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . .never have and never will. –pout- **

**Warnings: Yaoi. . .which is: physical love between men. **

**A/N: -looks around and smiles- WOOT!! Another story that will take up all my notebook paper and time. X.X' This is most likely going to be a oneshot unless people give me a good review and request something else after it. Anyway, a lovely Sasuke and Gaara fic. . again. God they are hott together. Anyway, this story plot came to me while my mom was driving me home from the production of Wicked –omgee it was awesome- Enjoy!!!! **

**-TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A raven haired man sat with his back pressed against the frame of the cheap bed in a dumpy motel, his obsidian eyes roamed the room, grimacing at the stench of sex, sweat and trash. Well. . .he didn't expect anything better either. . . he also wasn't use to this kind of thing. Hiring someone to 'help' him? To him, it was all his friend's fault.

'Naruto you bastard! Setting me up like this. . .'

Indeed, Naruto, his best –yet annoying- friend was obviously giving Sasuke a sign. . that he was annoying him, and it was hard to annoy the one man who annoyed him! Wait. . what? Ever since his ex left him, Sasuke had been a horrible and complete mess. Even if the man was completely and mentally grown up, like he appeared to be. ..emotionally he had never been this hurt before.

So, after the break-up. . . Sasuke locked himself in his room refusing to come out for some time, to Naruto. .it seemed like months –when it was only really a week or two-. . .

_--_

"_Sasuke! Get. Out. Of. Your. Room!" _

"_Go. AWAY!" _

"_No. Not until you get your lazy-queer ass up and out of there!" _

_Sasuke quickly opened the door and grabbed Naruto by the collar, pulling him inside and glaring down at the boy. "God dammit Naruto! We live in a fucking apartment! And did you forget who lives next to us?!" _

"_No. ." _

"_Well. . .you IDIOT! 'lazy-queer' isn't the BEST thing to shout when you have a fucking homophobe landlord!" he hissed hitting Naruto upside the head. "God. . . you are seriously annoying. . ." _

"_I know!" Naruto grinned up and Sasuke and pushed away from him, plopping down on Sasuke's bed, looking around the messy room. Sasuke wasn't one to be messy. . not at all. Infact, the boy was practically a germ-a-phobe. Sasuke actually carried hand sanitizer around on a keychain and had stocked up bottles in the bottom drawers of his vanity-sink. "Sasuke?" _

"_What?" _

"_Why is your room such a. . well. . . a pig-sty?" _

_Sasuke sighed and sat down on his bed next to Naruto, pushing off a few books and some underwear. "I don't feel like cleaning anymore. . ." _

"_Dude . . . stop moaping around about this! Obviously your ex wasn't the one for you. . .now. . suck it up and start dating again! Relieve some pent up tension. . ooh better yet!" he grinned and pulled Sasuke to stand and grabbed a phonebook, flipping to the ads and stopping at one on the left top corner. "Hire a whore," he hissed with a grin, ripping out the page and handing it to Sasuke. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he pushed the ad away from him. "Yueck! Naruto! That's sick! Do you know how many STD's one might have?! God. And they.. . ew!" _

_Naruto glared and dug out his cell phone, and dialed the number. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!!" He pressed the phone into the side of his head, and waited, hearing someone pick up. "Hey. . .I was wondering . . . do you have a male whore? A really hot one? About. . " he paused for a moment, looking at Sasuke and estimating his height, thinking of what would be a cool height for him. "5'6? Around that range? You know. . the uke type!" He grinned and nodded, writing down an address and biting his lip. "Uh huh. ..PERFECT!" he snapped his cell shut and handed the address to Sasuke. "Here ya go. . your very own whore. He's suppose to be the best," _

_With wide eyes, Sasuke watched Naruto hand him the piece of paper. "What. . did you just do?" he whispered, glaring at Naruto. "I am NOT paying for this. . this. . slut!" _

"_I'll pay for it! Come on!!" Naruto pulled out his wallet and handed Sasuke his visa. "Here. You can have that lovely little whore as long as you want. . as long as you stop moaping around!" _

"_Ugh. When do I meet him?" _

"_The manager said tonight was the only free night this week. Get going! Get going!" _

"_I'm going to kill you for this . . . " Sasuke hissed shoving the piece of paper and visa into his pocket. "I seriously will kill you. . ." and with that, he left his room, leaving Naruto with a grin upon his tan face. _

_--_

Sasuke sighed as he looked to the door, the man was late. . . he hated late people. "God damn, hurry up. I want to get this over with," he hissed looking at his wrist watch and crossing his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a second before a soft knocking was heard. "Finally. . " he muttered standing up and walking over to the door, opening it slowly, peering outside.

There stood what seemed as the most gorgeous man he had laid eyes on. "A-are you-"

"The whore?"

Sasuke blinked slowly and nodded slowly. "Um, yeah. . " The boy looked none older than 17. Was this legal? Sasuke was 21 . . . was this right? He had chropped blood red hair with the Japanese love sign above his left eye and the prettiest sea-foam green eyes he had laid eyes on. They were carefully outlined in black eyeliner and he stared blankly up at Sasuke.

"Are you going to let me in? Or do you want to do it on the porch?"

Sasuke shook the boy's beauty out of his head and pulled the door open and let the boy in. He looked about 5'7", compared to Sasuke. . that was short. Sasuke was 6'1" "Uh-"

"What? You've never done this before. . have you?"

The raven haired man blushed profusely when the boy said this. "Well. . no offense. . but I usually don't stoop this low for sex. . "

"No offense taken," the boy muttered sitting on the bed and laying down.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and sat next to him. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Well. . I'd like to know who I'm fucking. . if that's a problem. ."

"Not really a problem, persay.. . .but it's not required. I'm not paid to be interviewed or to receive any kind of pleasure. I'm paid for the customer's pleasure and what they want,"

Sasuke smirked at this. Now this kid. . was weird. But cute. .. . no, not cute, beautiful. "Well, since I'm paying you. . . I _want_ to know who you are. . . "

"I'm Gaara. That's all you need to know," he muttered shrugging and sitting up.

"By the way. .. . Gaara. . ." he paused when he stated the name. Wow. . he loved how his named rolled easily off the tongue. Gaara looked to Sasuke and blinked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

Gaara chuckled and ran a hand through his red hair. "Old enough. . . "

"That doesn't answer my question. . "

"Meh. I'm 18. Worried that I was 16 or something?"

"Actually. . yeah. I was. I didn't want to be charged for statutory rape. . " ((Statutory rape is when someone over 18 has sex with someone with under the age of 18, it's illegal in most parts))

"Nah. Don't worry about that. I'm old enough," Gaara grinned and turned to face Sasuke, his green eyes practically burning into Sasuke's. "You don't know how to start this. . . god. Are you a virgin?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he chuckled. "I'm _not_ a virgin!"

"Good. My last client. Damn. He didn't know what to do!" Gaara chuckled and without warning pinned Sasuke to the bed, hovering over him. "Which do you prefer? Seme? Or Uke?"

Sasuke glared at Gaara softly and slipped out from underneath him and pushed him down so he was on his stomach, pressing him there. "I am _never_ the uke. . ." Gaara grinned at this and turned his head to the side, so he could slightly look up at Sasuke.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke. . "

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. . ." Sasuke bent down and pressed his lips into Gaara's temple, kissing it lightly. "I think I might enjoy this. ." he muttered receiving a small whimper from the boy beneath him. "I thought you were paid to please me?"

"I am. . " Gaara mumbled, shutting his eyes for a moment then shifting his body so he could out from under Sasuke's grasp. "You know. You don't need to kiss me back . . "

"What if I wanted to?"

"That's fine too," he muttered wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulling himself into Sasuke's lap, kissing him lightly. Sasuke moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around Gaara's thin waist, pulling him closer, so close there wasn't any space left between them. Sasuke's hands snaked up Gaara's shirt and caressed his back softly, deepening the kiss between them. Gaara soon pulled his lips away from Sasuke's, pressing his forehead into the older man's forehead. "You don't have to-"

"I want to. . .just enjoy it for once. . .I bet you hardly ever enjoy this job . . . "

Gaara's eyes snapped open and he looked at Sasuke slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell. . you have a routine. Right? You soon get tired of all of it. People treating you like some kind of . . well. . "

"Whore?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Well guess what Sasuke Uchiha. ..I am a whore. I've been a whore since I was 16. It's not going to change either. . .A small smile spread onto Gaara's lips as he moved forward and pressed his mouth near Sasuke's ear. "But you're right. I am actually enjoying this as much as you probably are. . . " Sasuke shuddered at the feeling and quickly pulled Gaara's shirt off and kissed his neck lightly, licking it softly. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked slowly.

"I think we both can enjoy this. Besides, I'm not paying. . "

"What?!"

"Well, not my money. . persay,"

Gaara nodded and pulled himself up a bit and moaned when Sasuke bit down on his neck lightly, nibbling on it. "You're not paying to pleasure me. . ."

"What if I said I was?"

Gaara pulled his neck away from Sasuke's mouth and pushed the raven haired man's head up so he look at him, a small smile on his face. "You really don't have to. Seriously. . . "

"I don't have to. . ."

"Yeah,"

"I _want_ to. Gaara. . . if you're just pleasuring me. . it's not as much fun. I don't want you to be unhappy while I'm in bliss. . "

Gaara bit his lip slowly and moved forward, kissing Sasuke on the lips once more, moving his arms back around Sasuke's neck. "Fine. . ." he whispered, closing his eyes. "As long as you're happy. . ." Sasuke smirked and pulled Gaara off him and pinned him to the bed, a grin set upon his face.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Let's get this thing started already," Sasuke moved his hands through Gaara's chropped hair and kissed him on the lips once more. A moan escaped Gaara's lips as he moved his hands to rest on Sasuke's back, deepening the kiss and running his tongue along Sasuke's top lip, biting down on his bottom lip lightly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A.N: Ok. . so . .do you want another chapter??? Hmmm?? Well. .. REVIEW. And I will make another 1. I planned on this being a oneshot, like I said earlier . . but when I thought about it and when I finished it. . . I actually thought, 'hm. . I can get a really good plot going with this story. . ' So YES. Next chapter will most definitely have lemony goodness. **

**-TG**


	2. Money turns into love

Disclaimer: you know what. . I do own them. I own my loverly Shika-kun, Dei-chan and Gaa-chan. LOL.

A/N: That's right bitches. Everyone else on Naruto . . . I don't own. X.x' Anyway. . . I have a SHIT load of fanfictions and it takes time for me to think of something. . write it. . .type it. . and finally post it. X.x' Please be patient with me. Chapters will be quicker when finals are over at school. Meh. Happy reading!

-TG

-

-

-

Sasuke felt warm lips caress his chest as his eyes snapped open, looking at a bush of cropped red hair. He raised a brow and ran his hand through the red hair, only for it snap up, his eyes meeting sea-foam green ones. "You're awake," Gaara muttered with a soft grin.

"Did I fall asleep?" Sasuke ran his hand through Gaara's hair again, regretting him falling asleep so soon.

Gaara only nodded as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's chest lightly and kissed him again. "It's ok though. I fell asleep too," he muttered pulling himself up to be face to face with Sasuke. "It's only three am. . ." Gaara grinned down at Sasuke and kissed the corner of his lips, causing Sasuke to wrap his arms around the boy's waist and kiss him passionately.

"Well?" Sasuke felt Gaara pull from the kiss, and he blinked slowly.

"Well what?" Gaara asked, pressing his forehead into Sasuke's, his eyes shutting as Sasuke's hand ran softly down his thin back and stopping at the hem of his pants, his lips pressed firmly against Gaara's neck, kissing him softly, yet firmly.

"Let's really get started. Sorry I fell asleep," Sasuke mumbled into Gaara's neck, causing the boy to moan slightly, his back arching as Sasuke ran his hand up his back again then back down, feeling a small mark. . . no. . .gash? Sasuke frowned as his hand ran up again and he slipped from under Gaara, and stood up, looking down at Gaara's back.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, looking up at Sasuke as the older man looked down. Sasuke bent down slowly, kneeling near the bed and touching his back and his frown staying.

"Why do you have marks on your back?" Sasuke asked slowly, his fingers trailing lightly over the younger boy's back.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he stuttered sitting up quickly, looking down at Sasuke with wide eyes.

_He's been beaten. . . I can tell. Naruto use to be beaten and he had similar marks on his back. . . _

"Is someone beating you Gaara?" he asked sitting on the bed, pulling the shocked Gaara to him. Gaara's eyes trailed down to the ground, his red hair falling in his eyes as he kept his gaze low.

No answer.

"Gaara. . . is someone beating you?" he asked again, pressing two fingers under Gaara's chin and forcing sea foam green eyes to meet with obsidian eyes. Tears trickled down Gaara's face and he nodded ever so slowly.

"Yes," he whispered, feeling arms wrap around his body tighter and kiss his neck lightly.

"It's ok," Sasuke muttered, keeping his hold on Gaara. "We can stop if you wan-"

"No!" Gaara pulled himself away from Sasuke's grasp, his wide eyes slanting and staring at Sasuke's.

"Ok, ok," Sasuke stood up and moved to Gaara, pressing him into a wall, and smiling down at this, Gaara shut his eyes as Sasuke kissed his neck, lightly, his tongue running down to his shoulder blade.

"We'll t-talk about this la-later," Gaara soon found it difficult to speak correctly as Sasuke moved his kissed south from his shoulder and to his perk nipple. Sasuke's lips ran over it, earning a soft moan from Gaara. A grin spread across Sasuke's face as he started to tease it, his tongue running over it lightly then biting on it. Not roughly, but softly. "Sa-sas. . .ke." Gaara stuttered grabbing a bunch of Sasuke's raven hair and moaning loudly.

"Yea?" he muttered his tongue still moving over Gaara's nipple. Gaara's grip tightened on the black hair that was on top of Sasuke's head, his eyes fluttering as Sasuke's lips soon moved down lower, kissing and licking him.

"S-stop," he hissed pulling Sasuke's head away from his body. Sasuke's brows furrowed together as Gaara did this.

"What?"

"Stop teasing me," he whispered pulling Sasuke up and kissing his lips hungrily. A moan escaped Sasuke's throat and he pressed the younger boy into the wall with a bit more force. "Enough with the playing around. I want to fuck," he said quickly, his eyes flashing with eagerness. Sasuke noticed this and a grin spread across his face as he moved his hands down Gaara's body and to his pants, his fingers slipping past the hem and his thumbs caressing the skin beneath.

"Like that?" he asked, earning a hitched moan from the younger boy.

"Y-yes," he whispered, shaking his head as Sasuke's hands moved to the front of the skinny jeans, unhooking the little button slowly and unzipping them. Sasuke's lips continued to kiss Gaara, moving slightly down his neck, as he pulled the pants and boxers down together. He let them drop with a soft thump before he pulled from Gaara, who let out a enclosed moan. "What are you doing?" the naked Gaara asked, shivering from the slight draft.

Sasuke was currently stripping he turned his head to face Gaara. "We are doing it in the shower," he muttered pulling his shirt off over his head, revealing a muscular body. Gaara's eyes widened as Sasuke threw the shirt on the bed, moving down to the pants.

"Stop!" Gaara said quickly, his eyes running up Sasuke's body. Sasuke frowned and turned back to face Gaara, his hands on his pants. Gaara quickly moved forward and grabbed Sasuke's hands, pulling them from his pants and placing his hands on the button and zipper, undoing them. "I wanted to do it," he whispered, almost like a child.

Sasuke chuckled at this and nodded as Gaara pulled the pants and boxers down to Sasuke's ankles, letting him step out of them. Gaara's eyes widened as he starred down at Sasuke's member. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, pressing two fingers under Gaara's chin and pushing his face up.

"N-no," Gaara muttered, his hands running up Sasuke's muscular body and pressing on his chest. "It's just. . ."

"Hm?"

"You're bigger than me," Gaara whispered, his face turning a light pink colour as he pressed his body into Sasuke's, feeling his already hard member press against his abdomien. His breath hitched and he soon pulled away from Sasuke, looking around and grabbing his hand, pulling him into the bathroom with him.

"So?" he said, finally in the bathroom, his eyes flashing with amusement. Sasuke pulled his hand from Gaara's grasp, earning a small whine from Gaara. He turned, pushed open the curtain to the shower and turned the faucet to hot, a smirk spreading across his face. Gaara moved forward and pulled Sasuke into the warming water. Soon gasping as the water spurt down as hot.

"Sas-" he was going to continue but was stopped when Sasuke pulled him toward his body, kissing his lips softly. "-ke.. "

"Hm . . . we don't need any lube," Sasuke whispered licking the boy's neck before he turned him around, so Gaara's back was pressed into Sasuke's chest.

"Wha-"

"We have the water," Sasuke whispered pushing Gaara into the wall and running a hand down his back. "Get down," he muttered. Gaara did as he was told and sat down on the bottom of the shower. Sasuke smirked at this and shook his head. "Doggy style," he whispered crouching down, watching as Gaara moved to get on all fours. Sasuke grinned as he ran a hand up Gaara's arched spine and then back down to the base of his butt, running his fingers gingerly over it. A shudder rippled through Gaara's body as he felt the heat and touch of Sasuke caress his back softly.

"I-" he stopped when Sasuke moved forward, spreading Gaara's lets with his knees, his hand tracing the rim of the perk little hole. "Ahi!" he gasped, his head dropping down slightly as Sasuke teased him.

"Relax," Sasuke whispered soothingly, his first finger slipping into Gaara's hole. Before he could even get it past the second digit, he felt Gaara tense up again. "Relax Gaara!" he hissed, leaning forward and kissing the boy's back, licking some water off it. As he did this, he felt Gaara's muscles relax once again and he continued to move his finger around. "Ready?" Sasuke asked, gripping Gaara's hips with his hands, placing the tip of his member at Gaara's hole.

"Y-yes," Gaara muttered, a small sigh escaping his lips as Sasuke sat there then pushed himself in slowly. A small gasp escaped Gaara's lips as he pushed in. It was always the first one that got him, the first thrust was always the worst.

"Gaara? You ok?" Sasuke didn't move in any more or out any, waiting for Gaara's ok. A nod was all he received and he smiled, pushing in a bit more then stopping. "Still ok?" The heat around Sasuke's member almost made him loose control and he was certainly surprised at the fact that he could even speak without stuttering.

"I-I'm fin-ne!" he hissed, nodding once again.

"Ok. . ." Sasuke gripped his hips a bit tighter and pushed all the way in, earning a gasp from Gaara. Gaara kept nodded, so Sasuke kept moving. In. . . out. He pulled his hips out and for all he knew. . . the hot water. .. the heat around his member, the feeling a quivering body before him. . .it was almost enough to cause him to burst. Not yet. Sasuke sighed as he soon forgot who was bellow him and he pulled out quickly, then forcefully, almost roughly, pushed back in, his hands digging into Gaara's hips as he let out a throat strained grunt.

Before he could even think that was going over the top, he began to pound into Gaara, his nails digging deeper each time. A cry of pain mixed in with pleasure erupted from the body before him. Sasuke didn't care though. He was busy concentrating with moving in and out. He felt himself practically explode into the warm ass and the body before him moaned, arched it's back and soon came as well. Sasuke let out a hitched breath as he fell forward, pulling out and laying on the bottom of the shower. He turned his gaze slightly to see Gaara laying neck to him, his eyes shut as he pant in breathlessness. "Sas-" he stopped and continued to pant, his eyes remaining shut.

Sasuke's eyes instantly widened as he soon realized what he had done wrong. He had practically lost control. "Gaara. ." he bit his lip and set a hand on Gaara's shoulder-blade. The boy now had a smile on his face as he opened his eyes, looking at Sasuke with a grin.

"Sasuke?"

A laugh escaped Sasuke's lips as Gaara smiled at him, then spoke his name. "Yeah?"

"I actually came. . ." he whispered, his eyeliner running down his face, earning another laugh from Sasuke.

"Oh really?"

"Really. . " Gaara soon shut his eyes and reached out, running a delicate hand down Sasuke's face. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I lied . . ." he whispered, biting his lip and looking away.

"About what?" Sasuke asked, pushing himself to sit up, looking at the smaller boy with question in his eyes.

"I'm not legal," he muttered, biting his lip harder, causing blood to trickle down his chin.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this and he grabbed Gaara by the waist, pulling him to sit up, running a hand through his wet red hair. "How old are you Gaara?"

"Six-sixteen," he muttered, tears rolling down his face as he spoke the words.

_Sixteen. Shit. I can be arrested . . . even worse, I can't ask him. . . _

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke smiled as he spoke and licked the blood from his chin then kiss his lips softly.

"It's fine," he whispered, earning a smaller moan from Gaara. "I don't want this to end Gaara," Sasuke muttered his eyes flashing with seriousness, gaining a look from Gaara.

"Wh-what?" Gaara asked, his eyes wide.

"I want to be with you," Sasuke whispered, trailing kisses to Gaara's neck and then his shoulder-blade.

"I. . .I can't," Gaara muttered, running his hands through Sasuke's hair, his words causing Sasuke's head to snap up, a frown practically painted across his face.

"What? Why not?"

"I-I have a boyfriend," Gaara muttered, his words dripping in regret.

"Oh. . ." Sasuke pulled away, his eyes shifting to the side. "Does he beat you?"

He could hear sobbing as Gaara's body shook, his hands over his face as black tears escaped his eyes ((Black because of his eyeliner)). "Y-Ye-yes," he stuttered, his body shaking violently. Sasuke bit his lip lightly and pulled Gaara into a hug, his hand tracing small patterns over the scars. "I-I wa-want to b-be with yo-you now," he stuttered, his arms clutching Sasuke's body tightly.

"Then?"

"I'll see you behind his back," Gaara finally was able to mumble and a smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "Like you were a paying customer," Gaara whispered, his eyes flashing and Sasuke pulled him away, kissing Gaara quickly on the lips.

"Sounds like a plan to me. . ."

-

-

-

A/N: Sorry it took SO LONG to get this chapter up. X.X Finals are killer, my mom is going psycho, my muses have abandoned me. . and I have 7 of them. X.X! All of them are useless. Anyway. . .I didn't think I was going to get the sex scene in there because I thought it was going to be too long. . .but I did it! Woot. Review please!!

-TG


	3. High School and Dinner

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Naruto. I own my baby. Shika-kun.

A/N: Yup. Ok, once again. . I APOLOGIZE for such a long wait. My birthday was a week ago and my grandma is having issues and parents are going psycho. . .the usual. Anyway, here is the 3rd chapter of 'Service is always fun'. Hope you guys enjoy it!

-TG

-

-

-

"So how did it go?!" Naruto asked that morning, his eyes wide with excitement as he sat with his girlfriend, Hinata. She looked to a blushing Sasuke and then back to Naruto.

"What?" she asked quietly, her eyes wide as she sat confused.

"Ah it's nothing. I just hired Sasuke a whore. He was depressed and-"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke hissed slamming a fist down on the table and earning a gasp from Hinata. "Sorry. I just don't think Hinata would like to hear about my sex life," Sasuke grumbled, stirring his cereal slowly, his hair falling in his face as he felt eyes burning in him.

"A-a whore?" Hinata whispered looking over to Naruto who just shrugged it away.

"He was a clean whore," Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"He?!" Hinata's eyes widened as she starred at a flustered Sasuke.

"Y-yes. A he," Sasuke hissed slowly stabbing a cornflake, causing milk to splatter out a bit.

"Oh. . .well, I hope it's safe," Hinata whispered, looking to Naruto reassuringly.

"Yeah. Of course it is," Naruto said with a laugh, looking back to Sasuke with wide eyes. "Right?"

"Yes. He was clean," Sasuke mumbled pushing his bowl of cereal away and standing. "I have to go. Have fun Naruto, Hinata," he nodded at each of them as he grabbed his coat and moving towards the door.

"Woah woah. Where are you going? It's Sunday!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's arm quickly.

"I'm going out. I'm allowed to do that right?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow, surprised at Naruto's sudden change in attitude.

Naruto squinted at what Sasuke had said. Maybe that whore did help. "Ok. Well, I'm having Hinata's father over for dinner so . . . if you could do something for a few hours tonight. . . I would be so grateful," Naruto whispered, looking back to Hinata quickly.

Sasuke let out a small groan as he shifted his weight, crossing his arms as he did this. "What do you expect me to do while you have her father over?"

"Go drinking. Something!" Naruto whispered, his gaze shifting uncomfortably towards Hinata. He needed this meeting so badly. Hinata's father was so hard to please and her last boyfriend. . made the mistake of feeding the dog from the dinner table and her father practically had a melt down. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing.

With a shrug, Sasuke nodded and pulled from Naruto's grasp, looking at Hinata. "Bye Hinata," he waved and walked out of the door of their apartment, down the steps and to the Garage that held his car. A sigh escaped as he looked down at his watch. . .3:15pm. Plenty of time to get there.

-

-

-

Neji sighed as he draped an arm around Gaara's shoulders, pulling the boy to their next class together: Health. "So. . . how's the job working out?" Neji whispered to Gaara as they entered the class and sat in their seats next to each other.

Gaara turned to Neji and shrugged. "It's ok. I guess. I mean. . it's nothing special," Gaara whispered, flashes of Sasuke running his hands down his body appearing in his mind. With a small shudder, Gaara shifted in his seat, wincing as pain shot up his back.

"Nothing special!?" Neji gasped, earning a few looks from some of their fellow classmates.

"Class! Settle down. Hyuuga! Please. . .stop talking to Sabaku and pay attention. Class has begun!" A harsh voice hissed, walking to the front of the class.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," Neji muttered, pulling out a piece of paper and writing something on it for Gaara. As soon as Iruka turned around to write on the whiteboard, Neji passed the note to Gaara who took it and shoved it under his leg so Iruka couldn't see it.

"Now class. . . as we talked about yesterday. . .Abstinence. (1) What is Abstinence?" Iruka paused to look around the classroom, waiting for some kind of answer. No one. "Fine. Sabaku, Gaara. . . what is Abstinence in sexual relations mean?" Iruka asked, getting ready to write it on the white board.

Gaara's eyes widened when he was asked this. What a perfect subject . . not. "Uh. Abstinence is the restraint refusal in indulging in something, typically sex," Gaara grumbled, reaching down to grab his note from under his leg and quickly reading it before Iruka turned back around.

_How is being a whore not special? Seriously Gaara! _

Gaara rolled his eyes as he crumpled the piece of paper up, throwing it out in the trash-bin. He sighed as he looked up at the clock: 3:15pm. There was still plenty of time. . .

-

-

-

_**Riiinnng! **_

The school bell rang as the highschool students scampered out of the building, chattering incoherently about random shit that ran through their heads. Gaara waved to Neji and a few of his friends as he walked down to the carpool lane, hugging his friend, Tenten as she stepped into the car with her brother. "Bye Gaara!" she waved enthusiastically as she drove away. Gaara smiled and waved back, pressing his back into the brick wall of the school, scanning the crowd for his friends as each one of them left.

Gaara wanted plenty of time before he had to go to work. Which was immediately after school. Being fucked by some inexperienced boy was not as much fun as it sounded. Being clawed at wasn't that much fun either. As soon as his eyes shut he felt someone grab his arm and pull him behind the school into the teacher's parking lot. "Wha-?!" Gaara felt someone cover his mouth with something warm and soft. Lips? Gaara pulled away and looked up to see Sasuke standing over him a small smirk on his face.

"What the?!" Gaara gasped, looking around him and pulling Sasuke into a deep kiss before he pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. I have an appointment and I don't want to be late for it," Sasuke said quickly, crashing his lips into Gaara's once more. He felt a tongue prod at his lips and he smiled, opening them to let Gaara's tongue in to thrash against his for another minute or so. . .at least, until they had to breathe.

Gaara pulled from Sasuke and smiled up at him. "Ok. I don't want to make you late for a job or something," Gaara said as Sasuke pulled him to the car.

"Thanks," Sasuke smiled and started the engine, looking over to Gaara again and giving his neck a small bite before he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the streets, obviously looking for something in particular.

-

-

-

"So Naruto. . .Uzamaki is it?" Naruto gripped the arms of his chair tightly as he nodded to Hinata's father. "Don't look so nervous boy! I'm not going to bite you," Hiashi said with a small chuckle.

Hinata nodded across the table at Naruto and looked over at her younger teenage sister who sat there, obviously bored out of her mind. "Don't look so down Hanabi," Hinara whispered, looking to her father was appearing to be having a good time. "So. . .daddy. . .do you like Naruto?" she asked, hopeful for his answer.

"Yes. Yes I do," Hiashi said with another chuckle, earning a small nervous laugh from Naruto as he looked down at his full plate of food that Hinata had made for her family. "Naruto. . . don't be so afraid! I'm not going to hurt you. Eat some of your food will you?"

Naruto slowly nodded and picked up his chopsticks and lifting a piece of the pork up and looking at the rest of the family. It's not that he didn't like Hinata's cooking. . she was an awesome cook. Just. . with the whole family staring at him like he was some kind of side show freak. . . was uncomfortable. He plopped the piece of sweet and sour pork into his mouth and swallowed it, relieved at the taste as it ran down his throat. "How is it Naruto?" Hinata asked, clasping her hands together and looking at him hopefully.

"It's good! Just like always," Naruto said with a smile as he took another, feeling slightly comfortable as Hanabi and Hiashi went back to their food, silence ringing loudly in Naruto's ear. ((A/N: Wow. Talk about an oxymoron. XD ))

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: WOW. This . . . is a filler chapter. XD Jk. But yess. . . not much to say but I'm sorry it's so short. x.x' Next chapter will be longer. I swear on it. **

**(1: Abstinence is the self-restriction from something. Like refusing to have sex until you are married. That is Abstinence) **

**-TG**


	4. Family Issues

**Disclaimer: Down own blah blah blah never will blah blah blah. **

**A/N: I am horrible at this update thing. XD I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to get these up. I won't bother you with a super long A/N so just go read. NOW!!! Hehe. **

**-TG **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke stopped the car at a red light, turning to look at Gaara with suspicion. "Why are you at school today? It's Sunday," Sasuke muttered raising a brow and starting the car up again when the light turned green.

"We have school Sunday through Thursday," Gaara whispered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He felt weird. . .sitting next to Sasuke in 'normal' clothing. Not in tight leather, no moaning. . . nothing. Gaara could be a normal teenage boy but didn't feel like it right now. He felt different when he was next to Sasuke in his normal clothing. Like someone had ripped off something that meant a lot to him. Although, the question was: what was ripped off? Was this a good feeling? Or was it bad? "S-sasuke?" Gaara heard his voice skip and he looked to the older man, his eyes wide with question.

The man turned to look at Gaara and smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Yes?"

"Do I look any different to you?" Gaara muttered, fumbling around with his fingers and looking down as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke parked the car and turned to face the boy.

A small sigh escaped Gaara's lips when he was told to explain. "I-I mean. . .do I look different because. . . er, well because the last time you saw me and the only time you saw me was when I was under you practically orgasming.

Sasuke raised a brow at this and chuckled. "Yes. You do look different,"

Gaara's gaze shot up to Sasuke when he said this. "How?"

"You look like a normal teenaged boy who is struggling through something. When you're . . . um, fucking. . .persay. . .you are a totally different person," Sasuke said with a soft smile.

The small boy felt like someone was squeezing his heart with gloved hands, his blood rushing to his head and making his face hot when he was told this. "Thank you . . ." Gaara whispered with a faint smiled shifting in his seat. If this were his boyfriend . . .he would've kissed him by now. He would've pulled him to his body and started to full blown snog him. But Sasuke wasn't his boyfriend. Sasuke was an adult. Sasuke was way too old for Gaara. Before Gaara could say something to Sasuke about this matter, Sasuke had unbuckled his seatbelt and then Gaara's, pulling him to his body quickly, hugging him.

"You're welcome Gaara," he muttered pressing his face into the side of the boy's head, smelling the sweet scent wafting off Gaara's hair. Lavender and Rosemary. He smelled so good. So good that Sasuke felt like jumping the poor boy right now. "Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Get out of the car," Sasuke said suddenly, letting go of him reluctantly and pulling himself out from the car and shutting the door behind him.

Gaara moved out of it and stood up, looking around at the huge house. "Where are we?" Gaara asked moving towards Sasuke and looking at him with a confused stare.

"The Uchiha estate. Where my family use to live," Sasuke muttered taking Gaara's hand and pulling him inside the big gates.

"Why are we here Sasuke?" Gaara asked looking around the beautiful gardens that surrounded him. "I'm going to be late for work," Gaara hissed, pulling his frail hand from Sasuke's. "My boss told me this morning I had a client to do after school. If I'm late. . .I'll surely get it," Gaara shook his head quickly as he started to back away from Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned and turned to face the boy. "Gaara. . ." he moved towards the boy and grabbed his arms lightly, pulling him towards his body again. With a small breath, Sasuke pressed Gaara into the brick wall behind him breathing lightly on Gaara's pale neck. "You are at work," Sasuke whispered licking the skin there.

With wide eyes Gaara smiled and struggled to pull his arms away so he could wrap them around Sasuke's neck. "Sas-"

"No," Sasuke kept his grip on Gaara's arms and held them above Gaara's head, pressing them into the wall softly. "Kiss me?" Sasuke asked kissing the boy's lips with his own, running his tongue along Gaara's closed lips.

Gaara let out a muffled moan and struggled to get his arms free again. He wanted to touch Sasuke. Hold onto him. Feel him. Gaara felt the tongue press against his lip and he opened his mouth obediently, letting Sasuke's tongue in with acceptance. A moan escaped his mouth as they battled for dominance and so far. . Sasuke was winning. Sasuke finally pulled his face away from Gaara's his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead into Gaara's. "Sas-" Gaara let out a breath and struggled once more against Sasuke's strong grip.

Sasuke raised a brow at his struggling. "What are you doing?"

"I want you let go of me!" Gaara hissed looking at Sasuke's free hand. Sasuke was clearly strong if he could hold a teenage boy's arms above his head, against a wall with just one hand.

With a small chuckle, Sasuke shook his head. "Nah. You look sexy like this," Sasuke said smiling maniacally.

"B-but I want to-" Before Gaara could finish he stopped himself, his cheeks red as he realized where they were again. "Are there people here Sasuke?" Gaara asked struggling again.

"Want to what?" Sasuke ignored the second question and kept his gaze on Gaara's face.

This time, Gaara ignored the question and struggled again against his grasp. "Are there people here?! Answer me Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed in disapointment and let the boy go silently. "Unfortunately for us, yes there are. Gaara's eyes widened as he ran his fingers through his hair quickly. "Gaara. Don't worry. It's just my parents and my brother. . .and the whole family," Sasuke grumbled grabbing Gaara's hand tightly. "But do you know why you're here?"

"N-no," Gaara stuttered, his eyes shifting to the side and widening as he saw a group of people waving at them kindly. All but 2 people were waving. Sasuke gave a weak smile, waved back and pulled Gaara towards the group of people.

"Sasu-kun!" a girl shrieked sprinting to him and clinging to him. "I'm so glad you could make it!" she squealed, gushing over him.

"Heh. Hello Chi-chan," Sasuke smiled warmly at her and hugged her back. "Chi-chan. . . this is Gaara," he pointed to the quivering boy who looked up at the girl. . .woman.

"Oooh he's a cutie!" 'Chi-chan' exclaimed letting Sasuke go and hugging Gaara tightly. "Gaa-chan. You're so cute!" she gushed again, looking him over and over again.

Gaara's cheeks flushed at the woman touching him and gushing over him. "Th-thank you. . . um Chi?"

"Chi's my nickname," she giggled letting him go and standing next to Sasuke again. "My real name is Chidoria but I don't like it much. . so everyone calls me Chi," Chi said with a nod, looking back up to Sasuke. "Sasu-kun. . . your parents would like a word with you," she said, acting a bit more serious than before.

"Sasuke-kun. . .come here," an older woman moved slowly towards Sasuke and when she finally stood before him she slapped him hard across the face. "Who is this boy?"

"I-I'm Gaara Kaze," Gaara stumbled over the words and gave a soft smile.

"He's my boyfriend mother," Sasuke said casually, pulling Gaara to him softly.

"You aren't gay Sasuke! You were married once! To a woman!!" the old woman hissed pulling Gaara from her son's grasp.

"Mother. . .stop it," Sasuke glared sharply at her and pulled Gaara back to him. "I was only married because you forced me to," Sasuke grumbled pulling Gaara so his side was pressed into Sasuke's side, Sasuke's arm wrapped neatly around the boy's waist.

"How old is he?! He looks 15!"

"I'm 19," Gaara said quietly, not wanting to get Sasuke in even more trouble being with him. In fact. . they weren't even officially together. Merely. . .whore and customer.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance at her persistence. "Mother. Don't make a scene in front of the family,"

She let out a huff and slapped Sasuke once again. "_I'm _making a scene?! I am _not_ making a scene. You are! You are disgracing the Uchiha clan. No son of mine is. . . is. . ."

"Gay?" Chi filled in shrugging.

"Shut it Chidoria-chan," his mother hissed to the woman.

With a small snort, Chi pushed past Sasuke and Gaara and glared down at Sasuke's mother. "Well. . 'auntie' I'm sorry to tell you that you are being a real bitch right now. Sasuke can fuck who he wants and when he wants. Last time I checked. . he doesn't live with you anymore!" she raged, her hands on her hips. "So piss off old woman!" Chi backed away and stood by Sasuke again. "Sorry Sasu-kun. . . she should've said that,"

Sasuke chuckled quietly, making small patterns on the small of Gaara's back absentmindedly. "Thank you Chi-chan," Sasuke whispered leading the mumbling family inside where they all sat down to chat and eat. Kind of like a family reunion.

Sasuke pressed his back into the wall of his old bedroom, sighing lightly as he thought of the few memories he had in this room. A knock at the door made him jump slightly. "Who is it?"

"It's Chi!" With a small chuckle, Sasuke pulled open the door and she moved in, looking around the dimly lit room. "Where's Gaa-chan?" Chi asked looking under his bed.

"Uh. . he's talking to mother and father," Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he took a seat on his bed. "Chi-chan. . .can I tell you something?"

"Anything Sasu-kun," Chi said with a warm smile, kicking her legs back and forth slowly.

"Gaara's not 19," Sasuke said quickly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh? How old is he?"

"He's 16," Sasuke whispered looking up from the ground at his cousin.

She giggled and nodded. "I knew.You aren't dating either,"

"What? How do you know that?"

"Pfft. Sas-kun, I know you. For one, he doesn't look the least like a 19 year old. I would know, I am one. Secondly, you were rubbing his back like a lover not a boyfriend would do. You know? You don't just randomly rub someone's back in front your parents. Thirdly. . . he's a whore," Chi said bluntly, shrugging.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he stated this. How had she known he was a whore? How? "That last part. How did you know that?"

"Sasu-kun. . .he smells like sex. Your parents didn't notice because they haven't had sex in god knows how long but being active. . .I would know," Chi said with a small giggle. "It's not a bad thing. . .but did you just hire him for this occasion or are you really sleeping with him?" Chi asked leaning towards him.

"Chi-chan . . . I. . . I-"

"Love him?"

"Y-yeah. . ."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: OO' Yessss. Finally updated. Wooot. Anyway. . .I –personally- like this chapter. Chi was made up because I needed a made up character for the plot. XD She doesn't represent me or is even my character. I just threw her in there for plot reasons. **

**-TG**


	5. Announcement

Dear fanfiction readers:

I apologize for the long wait on my fanfictions. This is being put up in all my stories so everyone will see it. I got in trouble for my grades and had my computer taken away and I was banned completely from computer systems and put into therapy. O.o'

But, My parents have lightened up and have set up my computer downstairs where they have it locked at night so I'm not able to get on at night as usual. SO, that being said. . I have all the chapters written out. . I just need to type them up. :

Which also means it will take me awhile cause I don't have 24 hours on a weekend to type up 7 page chapters. O.o' I do have a life now. Unfortunately. I apologize again and sadly say. . you'll have to wait a teeny-tiny bit longer for those chapters. I only have 2 hours after homework is done and a couple hours on weekends. ;; I love seeing your Reviews and adds, even though I'm not able to supply the chapters.

So, expect to see a chapter up over the Christmas Break and what not.

Love you all!

-TG!!


	6. Chapter 6

-sigh- Yes, it's been a year. A YEAR since I uploaded ANYTHING. . . I apologize. To my Naruto readers:

Dear amazing watchers and readers,

I'm afraid to say that my interest in Naruto has vanished. I am no longer interested in it. Please don't ask why. I dislike it now.

I still love Skikamaru. I think I always will. I'm sorry. I will not be continuing my fics.

-TG

And to my HP readers –even though I only have one fic-

I still love HP. :] I will always love it. I hope to upload many more HP fics and even continue this one!

-TG~


End file.
